Child's Play
by alkaidx10
Summary: This Story is a sequel to The Legend of Link & Malon. Link and Malon go on a journey to find Navi, but The two get jumped by Skull Kid and takes Link's ocarina of time and Epona so both Link and Malon run after him ,to only to have fallen into a dark hole finding themselves in the parallel world of Termina. Will Link & Malon find their way back home?
1. Chapter 1

**(I don't own anything from the video game zelda or the zelda manga's this is just for fun I may add some OC's maybe. This is rated K-T for violence and some Language.)**

**Child's Play**

**Chapter one**

**Link &amp; Malon's new Adventure**

Link woke up from the ray of sunlight shining through his window. He rubbed his eyes and then looked around, "Still no Navi, I guess she will never come back to me...Why do I keep hoping?" He asked himself as he got up out of bed and walked over and washed his face with some water he had in a small wooden bowl. It's been one year since the whole thing with Bagu and the Stalkid thing and Link still hasn't yet to visit Malon. He does sometimes goes to Castle Town to help out at the castle and the town time to time to keep himself busy. Link walked out of his tree house and saw Saria running over.

"Link!" She waved her hand. "Hey you slept in again silly, don't you have to leave the forest today to help out at some castle or something?"

Link nodded and went down the latter. "Yeah I do, thanks Saria."

Link started to pack up his things that he was gonna bring with him to Castle Town. "Hey see you tomorrow maybe." He smiled at Saria and left the village. He started to follow the path to the field, he took in a deep breathe then looked over at Lon-Lon Ranch and wondered if she should visit Malon and see how Epona is doing, he sure has missed them both. _'Hm I guess it wouldn't hurt to visit her, yeah I'm gonna visit her.' _He nods and walks over to the ranch hoping it wouldn't get dark.

Ingo looks at Link and walks over to the kid. "Oh Hello it's been awhile since you last visit us, if you are looking for Malon she's over there playing with her new bow."

Link nodded and walked over to Malon. "Hey Malon..."

Malon looked over to Link and smiled. "Oh my din Link! it's been such a long time I've missed you so much!" She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "What brings you here?"

Link shrugs his shoulders and holds her hands. "I wanted to visit you, I've missed you so much Malon I'm sorry I haven't visit you lately..."

She shakes her head and puts her hand up. "It's okay I know you been busy with Saria and the other kids from your village..."

Link bit his lower lip. "Wait do you think me and Saria are?"

Malon looks at him and cocks her head to the side. "I'm not sure Link I came to visit you one day and I saw you both hugging so I thought maybe you know..." She shrugs and turns back to using her bow.

Link's eyes widen. "You came to visit me? But Malon I told you she's only my best friend and you know full well that she can't grow up like I can so it will never work out." He frowns and hugs her from behind. "You know, I still love you always I don't care how old we are."

Malon smiled and blushed at Link's touch. "I wish we where older again so we can do that sex thing again." She whispered.

Link blushed as well and held her tighter. "We must wait until we are teenagers again, but for now we should just enjoy our childhood love, and have fun but we can still kiss each other."

Malon smiled even bigger and turned to kiss his lips. But then pushed him away when she saw her father coming. "Hello daddy!"

Talon waved to her and Link and went to milk a cow.

"Well I must go right now, I have something to do at the Castle for Zelda and don't worry I don't like her like that she is only my friend and she gave me a pretty good job as a helper of the Castle." He kissed her and then left the ranch.

Link made it to Castle Town and got himself an apple to eat. "I wonder what Zelda wanted." He walked through the busy town and went up to the castle. The guards let him right into the castle without a second thought. Link went up to Zelda's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Zelda calls out.

Link opened the door and walked into the room. "Hello Zelda, I came like you asked and I would like to know what did you needed?" He walks over to a chair and took a seat.

Zelda smiled at him and put on her head piece. "Oh um I forgot I'm sorry Link...Oh yes I wanted to talk to you about that thing that's been bothering you, about the fairy that left you a year ago."

Link looked at her confused. "Yeah she did, why are you asking me this now?"

"Well I was thinking to let you go and find her at that fairy forest place you told me about if you really want too, I know you been so sad and heartbroken since she left. So what do you say?" She smiled and took his one hand.

"I'm not sure...I'll think about it since I have no idea where the fairy forest she went to is..." Link shrugs and lets out a big sigh. "I need to ask around, about where it is."

Zelda nods and lets go of his hand. "Sure thing, Link I'll be waiting until you make up your mind."

Link smiles and then gets up from the chair to leave. "Wait! Link please stay the night, come on have dinner with the family, please." Zelda asks as she walks over to Link and pulls him by the hand and runs down the hall, and into the throne room where her mother was. "Hey mother can Link stay over tonight and for dinner?"

The Queen looks at her daughter and then at Link. "Um sure if that's what you really want my dear then its okay with me." She nods at them both then goes back to reading her book.

Link looked at Zelda and started to feel uneasy how Zelda kept hanging off him. "Okay so where is my room, I'll be staying?" He asks as she pulls him along the castle hallways.

"It's down the hall next to my bedroom chambers its the guest room, its pretty nice." She smiles and giggled. "So Link lets go to Castle Town and play...I can wear normal clothes so no one can tell I'm the princess." Zelda ran to her bedroom to get dressed into some normal town clothes. '_Oh I can't wait to hang out with Link today, I really hope he got his mind off that ranch girl he likes so much...I really want me and him to work out so badly.' _

Link waited in the hallway outside Zelda's bedroom and started to think to himself. '_Hm I really should go look for Navi it would make me happy to have her back in my life again...Maybe I should ask Malon to come with me I really miss her and I love her so much, maybe I should stay over at her ranch then here with Zelda it doesn't feel right.' _ He looks up as Zelda walks out of the room wearing a light blue dress and her hair tied up in blue bows. "Hey Zelda, I was wondering maybe I should go to the ranch for the night."

Zelda's eyes widen. "But why? I just asked my mother that you could stay and it would be rude that you just leave like that! C'mon we are friends too Link." She frowns and crosses her arms.

Link sighs and then takes her hand. "Fine I'll stay the night and I don't want to upset your mother and all." He says as he walks with her out of the castle and into Castle Town. He walks around with her than he spots Malon at the store with her father Talon bringing jugs of milk.

Malon looks over at Link and smiles and then waves at him, but see's Zelda with him. The heat of jealousy started to run through her body as she saw them holding hands. She then turned away and went into the shop with her father helping him out and not wanting to think about Link and Zelda holding hands.

Link looked over where Malon was and sighed. "Hey Zelda can we have Malon hang out with us too? I saw shes here in town with her father." Zelda looked at Link and then at the shop where there was a box of milk jugs where. Then she looked back at Link and shook her head.

"No Link I want just us two to hang out together as friends."

Link sighed and shook his head. '_Maybe I should go look for Navi, than I could have some time away from here and Zelda who keeps clinging to me like crazy...Plus now I think Malon is mad at me now...' _

Meanwhile Malon and her father where finishing up delivering the milk to the shop. "Hey Malon lets go get some dinner before we go home what do you say?" He asks as they leave the shop.

She looks at her father and nods. "Yeah I was starting to get hungry, lets go to that place that cooks things over the fire I love how they cook the meat there."

Talon takes her to the place where Malon was talking about and sat down and started to eat BBQ meat on sticks. "Wow your right this place is good and I love the sauce they put on the meat here." He smiled as he ordered some beer.

Malon was eating her food slowly, since her mind was still on Link and Zelda holding hands and walking around town like they where a couple or something. She felt her throat tighten at the thought. "Yeah..." She started to eat her food again. Malon understood that she was a child again but her feelings that she had as a teen still stayed with her. And all the memories she had with Link meant everything to her, sometimes these older feelings she was feeling was hard for her since she was only 10 years old and her body wasn't meant to feel these feelings yet. Sometimes she wondered if her going to the future messed her up in some ways.

Later at dusk Malon and Talon got into the wagon and started to drive back to the ranch. Malon was starting to feel tired from the day and just wanted to go home and go to bed. She wondered if Link was back in the forest again or staying at the castle with Zelda...The name Zelda even the thought of Zelda made her mad, she knew she was the princess and the future queen of Hyrule and there was nothing she could do if she wanted Link. All she hoped for that Link would just love her the way she loves him.

Link was at the dinner table feeling so uneasy being in the castle. "Hey Zelda I think I will go look for my fairy...I just need to go back home tomorrow and ask around to where it is." He said as he took a sip of his tomato soup.

Zelda smiled and nods. "Okay just make sure to let me know when you leave so I can give you a gift." She took a sip of her glass of water.

The Queen watched them but didn't say anything to them since she was in her own world and too busy enjoying her soup. "This soup is a bit to salty to me what do you both think?"

Zelda took another sip. "Hm just a little bit but not too much."

Link shrugged his shoulders not really caring. "I think it's fine." He said as the maids took the soup bowls from them and then brought out a roasted ham with many fresh veggies. Link's eyes lit up since he thought the soup was the dinner then all this comes out.

Zelda giggled at Link. "Here we have many plates of food Link, you will get use to it." She started to dig right in.

Link started to eat the ham and the veggies now but he was starting to feel full. "Wow I don't think I can eat anymore I'm so full." He pats his stomach.

"Oh really? But we didn't have dessert yet Link!" Zelda frowns at him.

"Zelda don't force your friend to eat if he can't hold anymore we don't need him getting sick." The queen said to her daughter.

Link excuses himself from the table and went to go brush his teeth and thought he should turn in early since he was so tired from today. Plus he had a big day tomorrow if he wanted to find out where Navi was at.

The next morning Link left first thing since he wanted to get away from Zelda as fast as he could and needed to ask the fairies in his village where Navi would be at. He walked through the field and past Lon-Lon Ranch all the way back to the forest.

"Link!" Saria called out and ran over to Link giving him a big hug. "How was it?" She smiled and pulled Link into her house so they can have some Kokiri green herbal mint tea.

Link sat down on a pillow in front of Saria's small wooden table. "It was okay, I spent the night there...ate so much food plus I think the princess likes me in a way I don't like her."

Saria nodded as she took a sip of her tea. "Hm I can understand that Link, your a very sweet friend to have and your not the same as us kokiri's so I do know that your changing since you've grown a bit since last year." She gets up and brings over some deku-nut cookies. "But not matter what happens and how much you change you will always be my best friend and you will always have a home in the forest here no matter what." She smiled.

Link took a cookie and started to nibble on it. "Thank you Saria and you will always be my best friend too, but I have something to ask Calla if that's okay."

Saria looked at her fairy and then nodded. "Sure thing ask away."

Calla floated over to Link and waited for whatever he wanted to ask her.

"Calla do you know where the fairy forest is? the one where Navi went?" He looks at her as he finished his cookie.

"Oh?" Calla was taken back by the question Link just asked her. "Well its pretty far from here, it's not really even in Hyrule its very, very far away I can't remember the name of the place but its mostly forest then anything else, but why do you wish to know about that?"

"Well I wish to get Navi back, That's why I'm asking this I want to go there and find her." He turns to his tea and took a long sip of it.

Calla looks at him. "Wow I never knew anyone would go there to get their fairy, but they only go there if their partners die and since hers was the Deku Tree and he pasted away so guess that's why she left but if you really want her back I guess you could go there and ask her to come back if she really want too Link. All I can say is good luck."

"Do you have a map or something so I don't get lost going there?"

"Well no I don't but all you really have to go is north and just keep going there until to find a land full of forest and lots of fairies then you are there." Calla told him.

"Okay I'm leaving tomorrow to go and get her." He puts his cup down.

Saria frowns but just smiles at him. "Well all I can say as well Link good luck, and I hope you come back to us, I'll make sure to make you lots of deku-nut cookies for you to bring on your trip."

Link smiles and nods since he loved Saria's deku-nut cookies that she made for him. "Thank you Saria what would I do without you."

"Not very well hee-hee!" She giggled.

Link went home for the night and started to pack his bag with more stuff, he knew he would have to get a new sword at Castle Town market since he didn't have one anymore. And he would have to ask Malon if he could take Epona with him on his trip, he had this feeling she would ask him to come with him. Link smiled at the thought he would love for her to come since this time it would be lonely since he didn't have a fairy to help him or even talk to him. So it would be good to have her with him again like before. He touched his lips and remembered all the kisses they had shared and the other things that is meant for grown-ups. _'Malon...' _ He thought as he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes to remember their time together and all the things they did together.

The next morning Link woke up at the sound of birds. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked at his packed bag on the ground. "I better go and get Epona and see what Zelda wanted to give me." He got up and put on his boots and went to wash his face with a cloth and looked at the mirror and saw that his hair was getting longer now, it was a bit past his shoulders now. "Oh wow my hair is getting long." He grabbed a piece of it and took a look. "damn it this will get in my way." He muttered and looked in his dresser for a hair tie he had. He found a black hair and tied his hair back to keep it out of the way and then put on his hat and made sure his hair wouldn't fall out besides his bangs that where getting long too. "This sucks Saria's hair has been the same for years and now mine is growing like a damn girls..." He shook his head and picked up his bag and put it on and then jumped down from his tree house to find Saria walking over to him with some leafs tied together.

"Link! Here I made you some deku-nut cookies to take with you." She past them to him. He took the cookies and placed it in his bag and gave her hug.

"Thanks I shouldn't be gone too long this time I hope." He smiled as he looked at her then ran off leaving the woods and her without a word.

"Oh Link so bad at saying good-bye..." She sighed.

Link ran all the way to Lon-Lon Ranch to find Malon playing with Epona. She looked over and smiled at Link and turned back to the horse. "Malon!" He ran over by her. "I need Epona can I take her?"

Malon blinked at him a couple of times and cocked her head to the side. "Why do you need Epona? Are you going on another adventure?" She asked as she kept stroking Epona's head.

Link nodded as he looked at her, he could tell she was mad at him. "Yes I am I'm going to find Navi and Calla told me its far north way out of Hyrule..."

"Way out of Hyrule? That's far...and Navi, well I could see why she was my friend too I owe her a lot. I would do what your doing too." She bites her lower lip. "Fine if you want Epona you have to bring me with you."

Link rolled his eyes since he knew this was coming. "You know it's gonna be dangerous right? And I don't think your father will let you go that far away." He crosses his arms.

Malon sighed. "Link I can handle danger if you remember all the temples we've done together and all the monsters we fought as well, plus on top of that I'm very skilled with a bow and arrow now I never miss. So I'm very good and my father he's been giving me a lot of freedom lately so I can handle him if we talk to him together."

"Fine lets go tell your father since I wanna get going fast, and I have to stop by the castle because Zelda has something for me." He walks with her to her house so she can pack her things.

"Father?!" Malon woke up her father who was sleeping with the cucco's again. Talon woke up to see his daughter and her friend standing in front of him.

"Yes Malon what can I do for you both?" He yawned and stroked his cucco.

"Well father Link here is going on an adventure and I want to go since he wants to take Epona with him." She crossed her arms looking at him. "You know full well I can handle myself with a bow I showed you killing those dark crows and those stalchild monsters as well."

Link's mouth dropped open from that, since he didn't even knew that she ran around killing monsters just for the hell of it.

"Well yes you have my dear and your very brave as well, so where is this adventure going be? And how long will you be gone?" He asks looking at them both.

"Well father its out of Hyrule and I'm not sure how long I will be gone."

"OUT OF HYRULE!" He shouted that made the cucco jump out of his arms. "That is way too far and you could be gone for years!"

"So?" She shrugs her shoulders. "I need to be free father plus Link will be with me so I wont be in any danger so C'mon dad please." She begged her father.

"Okay fine you can go...just please be careful Malon." He stands up to give her a hug. "Go pack and I'll get some milk for you both to bring with you."

Malon and Link goes upstairs to Malon's bedroom to start packing her things. She opened a chest where she kept her arrows, bow, her new outfit she made, and her mother's sword Link brought back for her. "I forgot that you still had that sword."

"Yeah I keep it in here since it was my mothers and all." She grabbed a bag and packed her things in it besides her mothers sword and she changed into her new outfit she made. It was close to the one she wore before but it was more of a dress them a tunic shirt and skirt. She had a new wolfs pelt to wear around her waist like she did before, and the top of this light purple tunic hung down her shoulders again but not too much since she didn't have breast right now. Then she put on her dark brown boots. "There all ready!" She smiled as she tied her long red hair up into a pony tail.

Link blushed at how she looked, it made him remember when they where teens again. "I love it Malon." He held her hands in his.

She blushed at his words and walked over to her nightstand and put on a necklace that was made out of colorful beads. "Okay I'm ready let's go see Zelda and be off!"

Both of the kids run downstairs and outside. Link stayed by Talon and Malon ran off to get Epona to take with them. "Well Please take care of my daughter Link." He pats Link's shoulder.

Link nods. "Don't worry I will sir." He smiled as Talon gave him two bottles of fresh milk straight from the cow. "Thank you."

Malon came over with Epona. "Well lets go Link." She climbs on the horse so does Link. Malon waves to her father good-bye and then rides off to the castle.

Link walked over to Zelda while Malon stayed on Epona. "Zelda?"

"You are already to leave the land of Hyrule, aren't you?" She turns to face him and holds her hands together feeling sad. "Even though it was only a short time, I feel like I've known you forever. I'll never forget the days we spent together in Hyrule. And I believe in my heart that a day will come when I shall meet you again...Until that day comes, please take this..." She pulls out the ocarina of time. " I am praying...I am praying that your jounreny be a safe one. If something should happen to you play this song." Zelda put the ocarina to her lips and started to play the song of time. After she was done playing the song she handed Link the ocarina of time.

Link took the ocarina and placed it into his bag then got onto Epona with Malon and road off with her leaving Zelda alone...

**( its posted finally Child's Play is posted yays I'll try to update as much as I can but if your reading this for the first time this is a **sequel to my other story called **The Legend of Link &amp; Malon so read that first or you wont understand this one. well enjoy.) ******


	2. Chapter 2

**(I don't own anything from the video game zelda or the zelda manga's this is just for fun I may add some OC's maybe. This is rated T for violence and some Language.)**

**Child's Play**

**Chapter 2**

**Skull Kid and the world of Termina**

Link was riding Epona with Malon leaning on his back sleeping. He road slowly so not to knock her off the horse, he stopped the horse and looked up at the sky, and saw that it was starting to get dark soon. Link had to keep pushing he needed to find Navi, he missed her dearly so he kept going. "Oh I hope I'm not lost..." He muttered looking around for a path, but found none. "Crap..." He said to himself.

Soon out of nowhere Epona was spooked and jumped back knocking both Link and Malon off her back, and also knocking them both out for a bit. Over by a tree a mask appeared that was shaped of a heart with evil looking eyes on it and spikes on the sides of it. The skull kid lifted his mask to look at his two fairies. One was a normal white color and the other a purple. "Hee, hee. You two fairies did great! I wonder if they have anything good on them...huh? The guy...well, that shouldn't be a problem." He said placing the mask back over his face and slowly walking over to the unconscious kids. He walked over then, stopped then walked over again to them. The skull kid kicked at Link then rolled him over with his foot, then he started to search him until he came across the ocarina of time. He took it and studied it then he blew into it causing it to make a sound.

"Ooh, ooh! What a pretty ocarina...hey, skull kid, lemme touch it! I wanna see!" Tael said. That was the purple fairy.

The normal white fairy named Tatl hit the other fairy over the head. "You can't, Tael! what would we do if you dropped it and broke it? No way! You can't touch it!"

"Aww. But, sis... w...why can't I try it out, too?" Tael said sounding sad.

Skull kid started to giggle from the sounds he was making with the ocarina. "Hee, hee!"

Soon both Link and Malon awoke and rubbed their heads. "Hey Link look!" Malon shook Link and pointed at the skull kid and the two fairies. "What are they doing?"

Link stood up and helped Malon to her feet and looked over at the ones who spooked his horse.

Both of the fairies saw that the kids where up and shook up and down to making a ringing sound to warn the skull kid. The skull kid slowly turned to face the two kids and gasp out and hid the ocarina behind his back.

"Hey!" Malon said. "That's Link's give that back!" She pointed angrily at them.

Link took a small step back and then went to grab the skull kid, but he jumped up out of his reach and landed on Epona. Both of the kids made a jump for the thief but only Link grabbed his leg and Malon grabbed a hold of Link as skull kid started riding Epona dragging the kids along the ground cutting both Link and Malon up from the sharp rocks.

The kids had been dragged through the woods for half a mile before skull kid took a sharp turn and kicked Link off of him that sent the kids both flying. He road into a hollow tree with the fairies behind him.

"Link! get up he took Epona and the ocarina!" Malon said as she helped Link up to his feet. The two kids where in a lot of pain and had cuts all over their bodies, but they both ran right after the way the skull kid went.

They both climbed up on the tree stumps and jumped cross them, but Link was doing flip jumping as Malon did normal. She wondered where Link learned how to do that, but she pushed the thought away for now. They both enter inside the hollow tree, but Link stopped from the drop that was right in front of him but it was too late Malon ran over to him knocking them both down into the darkness.

"AHHHH!" They both shouted as they fell.

Soon both of the kids landed on a over sized pink and green flower. Link was the first to stand then helped Malon up. They lights came on and the skull kid was over the pound of water just floating with his arms and legs crossed with his two fairies at his side. He spoke in a dark evil voice that sent chills through Link and Malon. "What's with that stupid horse of yours?! It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it." He kept his gaze on the two kids as he continued. "There's no point in riding a thing like that, so I did you a favor and got rid of it. Hee, hee."

"No!" Malon screamed out as she fell to her knees crying. "H...how could you do such a thing!" She shouted.

Link looked down at Malon and patted her shoulder and narrowed his eyes at the skull kid for doing such a thing to Epona and making Malon cry like this.

"Aww, boo-hoo. Why the tears and the sad face?" The skull kid teased. "I just thought I'd have a little fun with you...oh, come now... Do you really think you can beat me as I am now? Fool!" He shook his mask making dark waves of energy flow over to the two kids.

Both Link and Malon held their heads in pain and yelled out from the pain. Soon they where in a nightmare that they where surrounded by so many deku scrubs just walking to them. They both ran away while holding their heads then soon a giant one was running after them and soon swallowed them whole.

Once the nightmare was over both Link and Malon felt different. They both looked down at the water and saw what they where turned into and screamed bloody murder. Link kept his blonde hair and over sized hat and the bottom part of his tunic and his boots and gloves, but he was topless. Malon on the other hand was a bit different, she kept her red hair that was tied up into a ponytail still, but she had pink flowers in her hair and ivy leafs and vines also in her hair as her dress was a lot shorter but it covered her chest and bottom. And her wolf pelt was still wrapped around her wist, and she was still wearing her boots and gloves as well.

Skull kid threw his head backing laughing so hard. "Hee, hee! Now, that's a good look for you both!" He laughed as he started floating away to the exit.

Link ran over to try and stop him, but was stopped by his fairy named Tatl. She started beating Link on the head until she knocked him over. "S-s...sis!" Her brother called out before the door slammed shut leaving her behind with the two kids. Tatl flew over to the door banging on it. "Whoa! whoa! skull kid, wait for me I'm still here! Tael, you can't leave without me!" She then started using her whole body to bang on the door over and over until she couldn't take it anymore.

"You!" She shouted as she flew over to Link and Malon. "If I wasn't dealing with you, I wouldn't have gotten separated from my brother! well, don't just stand there, deku kids! Do something!"

Malon crossed her arms. "Hey! don't tell us what to do! Its your fault that Epona is..." Her eyes started to water up again. "And look at us look at what that kid turned us into it!"

Link pulled Malon to him before she did something crazy to the fairy. "Calm down Malon, maybe we can work out a deal..."

"A deal noway! No after-"

"Stop it!" Link said to her. Then turned back to the fairy. The fairy reminded him of Navi, yeah she wasn't sweet, caring and nice like Navi, but maybe she knew where she could be or help him find her if he helped her.

"...Why are you looking at me like that? What, is there something on my face? Will you stop staring and just open that door for me?! Please! C'mon, a helpless little girl is asking you...So hurry up!" She turned to face the door and frowned. "Ohhh, Tael... I wonder if that child will be all right on his own..."

Link took Malon's hand. "Don't worry we will find Epona I promise you...I wont give up until I do." He leans over and kisses her on the lips. "I can't stand to see you sad or cry it hurts me dearly...We maybe kids again, but my love for you is still strong and I will do anything to make you happy." He said looking at the one he loved.

Malon smiled at Link's words. "I Love you too...and I would do the same for you Link..." She walked with Link to the door and helped him opened it and walked through it into a dark long hall. Both the walls and the ground was made out of wood like they where inside of a hallow stump. But there where drawings on the walls of the wood that looked a lot like those flowers they attacked you. The two kids came to a stop in front of that over sized pink and green flower. They both looked down to see a drop and a door on the other side. "How do we-"

"Hey, wait for me! Don't leave me behind!" Tatl said.

Both Malon and Link shook their heads and let out a small sigh.

"So, um... that stuff back there... I...um...apologize, so...so take me with you! You wanna know about that skull kid who just ran off, right? Well, I just so happen to have an idea of where he might be going. Take me with you and I'll help you out. Deal? Please?" Tatl begged.

Both Link and Malon looked at each other then turned back to the fairy and nodded. "Sure."

"Good! So then it's settled! Now then, I'll be your partner... or at least until we catch that skull kid...My name's Tatl. So, uh, it's nice to meet you both or whatever. Now that we've got all that straightened out, can we stop messing around and get moving? If I figure something out, just call me and I'll tell it to you. Hopefully you'll manage to get by without my help until then!"

Link shook his head and then looked down at the flower. "So how do I get across?"

Tatl looked down at the flower then at the two. "You just dive in then you jump out and then you can fly across for a short time easy."

Link studied the flower then dived right in. And then jumped right out and had two big pink flowers that spun around holding him up in the air as he flew across to the other side. "Your turn Malon!"

Malon just did what Link and soon was across as well. They both walked in through the door and saw that there was more of those flowers and now this time the drop was bottomless. "One at a time." Link said as he dived in and flew across to the other side so did Malon followed. Once they made it to the other side they saw a odd looking tree that had the face of a deku.

Tatl looked at it oddly. "It's strange, but the way you look right now sort of reminds me of this tree...It looks all dark and gloomy...almost like it could start crying any second...now...how sad."

Link looked at the tree and then took Malon's hand and walked through another hollow log, that had twisted branches sticking out all over the place, and the room was all twisted like the hallway in the 'Forest Temple' as they kept walking until they walked through another door. Once they where through the stone door behind them slowly closed never to be opened again. Link saw a small indoor river with a wheel moving, looking like the water was moving it. Every was stone besides the wheel that was made out of wood. Malon looked over and saw a bridge leading upstairs. They followed the wooden bridge up and up until that it looked like they where inside of a tower of some type.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

They all turned to see who was talking to them. Both Malon and Link remembered him right away from 'Castle Town' he was the man who use to sell mask. It was shocking to see him in a place like this. Tatl knew very well who he was as well so she hid behind Link.

"I own the 'Happy mask shop.' I travel far and wide in search of mask...During my travels, a very important mask was stolen from me by an imp in the woods. So here I am at a loss...And now I've found you. Now don't think me rude, but I have been following you..." The man said looking at the kids. He placed his index finger and thumb on his chin and smiled brightly. "...For I know of a way to return you to your former self. If you can get back the precious item that was stolen from you, I will return you to normal. In exchange...All I ask is that you also get back my precious mask that the imp stole from me. What? Is it not a simple task? Why, to someone like you, it should by no means be a difficult task."

The two look at the guy oddly thinking he was very weird. "Well I don't know..."

The man bents down with a creepy grins while rubbing his hands together. "Except...The one thing is...I'm a very busy fellow...And I must leave this place in three days. How grateful I would be if you could bring it back to me before my time here is up." He straightens up and rubs his chin. "But yes... You'll be fine. I see you are young and have tremendous courage. I'm sure you'll find it right away."

The kids turn to leave before the man called out to them again. "Oh, and one more thing! please be so kind as to direct your gaze over there for a moment."

They kids turned to see a odd looking stone with a red eye painted on it and a small hole to crawl into. Link swears he seen that once before, but pushed it aside.

"That strange stone over there... do you see it? It's called a 'Sheikah Stone.' When the world has weighted you down with worry, crawl inside and let it show you the way. If ever you find yourself lost on your grand adventure, seek the council of this wise, old stone. It will surely help you on your noble quest."

_Doesn't this man ever shut the hell up? _Malon thought to herself.

"Well then, I am counting on you..." The sales man said.

Both the kids turned and walked up the stone steps to the wooden door. They both took in a deep breath and pushed opened the door and walked through.

* * *

**Finally! chapter 2 is up lol I'm so sorry it took this long to update. First I was away on a trip then my laptop crashed then I had no net, then I had writers block. But now I'm all good, but I been working on my Yugioh fanfiction...I got hooked on the old yugioh show again lol Oh I'm looking for a beta to help me with this and my yugioh fic so if you know any please PM if your willing to help me out. I'll try to update this as fast as I can I got the majora's mask for 3ds so I been copying from that and parts of the manga. So I hope you like this chapter and I'll update soon, and if you like yaoi and yugioh check out my fic lol so until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**(I don't own anything from the video game zelda or the zelda manga's this is just for fun I may add some OC's maybe. This is rated T for violence and some Language.)**

**Child's Play**

**Chapter 3**

**Link &amp; Malon in clocktown**

Link pushed opened the big wooden door and stepped through with Malon at his side. A bright light came through making them shield their eyes from the bright light. Once Link's eyes got use to the light he saw a town with people walking around and some men over building something big. Link was shocked and held onto Malon's deku hand as they walked out into the middle of the town square. Link took in a deep breath and knew full well he wasn't in Hyrule anymore. he didn't know where the hell he was at all. He turned to his new fairy to ask her but a dog braked at him then ran at him and jumped him biting his wooden arm.

"Ahhhh! bad dog get off me!" Link shouts as Malon tries to help Link get the dog off him.

"Get off him you stupid dog!" She yells at the dog as she keeps pulling at the dog's small body.

Link kicks the dog in the face and gets up and runs off with Malon to the north part of clocktown. "what the hell was up with that stupid dog! that really hurt!" Link says while rubbing his arm where the dog bit him. "I got teeth marks on my arm!"

Malon sighs. "Well I don't have anything for it to wrap it up for you Link I'm sorry..."

Link looks at Malon in her deku form. "It's okay...it will heal...now where are we?" He says looking over at Tatl for answers.

Tatl sighed and turned to the kids. "We are in clocktown the main town of Termina. It's a very busy town and lots of people come from all over for the festival. where everyone wears masks watch fireworks and have a good time."

Link looks at Malon. "So we are really not in Hyrule anymore I guess...but how would we get back home?"

The fairy sighed. " I don't know I think the only way for you to go back home is Skullkid he's from there after all..."

That wasn't the new that Link wanted to hear, but there was no point in getting mad or sad over it. He would have to make his best while being stuck here. "Okay...um where too?"

Tatl looks around. "The great fairy she should know something in how to find the skullkid." She flies over to the hill where the great fairy shrine is. "She's in here C'mon!"

The kids followed the fairy up the hill and into a cave. But once they entered the cave they all gasped out. "OH NO THE GREAT FAIRY!" Tatl yelled out in horror. "Who would do such a thing!?"

The small fairies flying around started to speak all at once. "The skullkid broke our body... please find our body piece." They all said at once.

Link and Malon left the shrine with Tatl. "Wow...I've never seen that before...anyways where would it be?"

Tatl floats around trying to think "I don't know..."

"It should be around town somewhere right? lets go look around." Malon said to the fairy and Link.

Link nods his wooden head and leaves the north part of town and ends up in the east side of town now. "Wow this town is pretty busy..."

"I said the festival is in three days so this town gets very busy around this time of year." Tatl said to Link as they walked down the stairs.

"Oh look!" Link points to the small fairy flying around. "Isn't that the piece of the great fairys body?"

"Yeah it is." Tatl said as she flies over to the fairy. "C'mon lets go back to the shrine..."

"No I'm having fun out here!" The fairy said to Tatl and it hovers up higher in the air so Link couldn't reach it.

"Hey get back here! We need to talk to the great fairy!" Malon called out to it trying to jump up and down trying to grab it.

"hee-hee you cant get me from all the way down there!" The fairy giggles.

Link looks around and saw the pink flower he used before. He runs over to it and dives into the flower.

"No little deku is gonna get me!"

Link jumps up and holds the two flowers in his hands as he he flies over to the fairy mocking Malon. He soon grabs it and it goes into his body. Then he falls down and lands on Malon.

"Ouch! " Malon yells out as Link landed on her. "That hurt!"

"S..sorry." Link says as he gets off of Malon.

"There now lets take it back to the shrine." Tatl mutters annoyed as she follows the kids back to the shrine.

Once back at the shrine the small fairy they grabbed flies over to the others and soon they all become one. The great fairy was once again whole.

"Tatl, and you two young ones of the altered shape...thank you for returning my broken and shattered body to normal." She smiles at the three standing before her. "I am the great fairy of magic. I thought that masked child was helping me, and i grew careless. All i can offer you now is this: I shall grant you magic power as a sign of my gratitude please accept it." She opens her arms up and some magic energy to Link. His body hovered in the air for minute as his body gets filled with powers.

Malon sighed since she never gets any powers from anyone. There was times she felt very useless to Link.

The great fairy smiles as Link raises his hands up in the air. "Wow thank you! whats this power called?"

"Its call the big bubble. anyways the man who lives in the observatory outside of town may know of the Skullkids whereabouts. But be careful you must not underestimate that child's powers, kind young ones. if you are returned to your former shape, come see me. I shall give you more help." She gives out a loud laugh as she goes back to the fairy world.

Link and Malon left the shrine. "now how do we get to the observatory?" He mutters to Malon.

"I don't know." She shrugs.

"There is a way to get there underground in the east side of town. lets go I'll show you the way." She says as she flies back to east side of town.

She went over by the small alleyway but stops in front of some small boy blocking the way.

The little boy looks at the two deku kids and sighs. "Oh um you have the password?"

Link shakes his head to the kid. "Um no I didn't think I needed one to pass."

"Oh um well go talk to the leader of the bombers he may give it to you..." He looks down twisting his foot back and forth.

Link turns around. "where would he be?"

"I think he was that kid back in the north part of town trying to pop that balloon..." Malon says to Link as she remembers walking past him. "Lets go ask him."

They walk all the way back to the north side once again. Link sees that the small kid was having a hard time trying to pop the balloon. He uses his new powers to make a big bubble coming out of his mouth.

"Eww! thats just gross Link!" Malon says looking at the thing coming out of Link's mouth.

Link rolled his eyes and spat the bubble at the balloon and popped it for the kid that made the small kid jump up. Link runs over to the kid and taps his shoulder.

"Hey! are you the one who just popped that up there? Not bad for a deku scrub!" The kid smiles and crosses his small arms. "We bombers have a hideout that leads to the observatory outside town. You need a code to get in maybe I'll tell you what it is! But don't think you're getting it that easily! I can't just tell you what the code is...You'll have to pass my test first. Are you ready?"

Link sighs but nods his head. "Yes!"

"All right line up, guys!" Once the kid called out to his friends, more kids like him run over and line up next to him. "The five of us will run and hide in different places all over town. If you can catch us all of us before sunrise, we'll teach you the secret code! oh, and deku nuts aren't fair game. they're bright and hurt our eyes, so you can't use them, OK? Got that? alright...are you ready?" All the kids jump up with their fist in the air and land back down but one that falls over on his backside. After that all the boys run off as Link counts to ten.

Once Link counted to ten all the kids had run off. "Um okay lets play this game...whatever its suppose to be."

"Really? you never herd of the game hide and seek?" Malon looks at Link like he was some sort of dummy. "Even I play this game with the kids in castle town when my father goes there to deliver milk. I swear Link you need to get out more and play and be a kid for once you weirdo."

Link's eyes widen. "Hey I do to get out...just don't do much playing when your saving the world all the time so SORRY i'm not a normal kid like you! and I'm not a weirdo!" he crosses his arms. "So...how do you play this hide and seek game?"

Malon smacks her wooden hand to her wooden face. "your such a noob Link I swear, okay the rules of the game is to find where the kids are hiding and once you find them they are gonna try and run off so you gonna tag them by touching them not hitting them I learned that from when I played last time...anyways once you tag them they have to freeze until you find everyone else and tag them as well once you find everyone the first kid you tagged is the next one to count. get it now? its a lot of fun."

Link uncrosses his arms. "This game sounds very lame...but whatever I'll play to get that stupid code." He sighs as he runs off to find the kids. "You stay here you will just get in the way!" he calls out over his shoulder as he runs back to the east side of town.

Malon shakes her head and sees the one kid hiding behind the slid. "I'm gonna play if you like it or not stupid head." She mutters as she runs over to the kid behind the slid.

The kid sees Malon running at him. He gets up and starts to run away from her trying not to get tagged.

Malon runs at him faster and faster then she starts to spin after him and ends up tagging him with her hair full of flowers. "Oh I got you!" she jumps for joy.

"Yeah you did." He smirks and sits down on the grass.

Malon runs off to find the others in the west side of town. As she got there she saw another kid. He looks over at her and runs off as she chases him.

Soon both Link and Malon found all the kids and they all lined up by the wall. "Your both pretty good for deku scrubs! if only you where human. Then I could give you an original bombers notebook and make you a member...what do you guys think?" The leader asks his buddies.

They all call out at the same time. "No way! No scrubs!" They all said.

"I guess not...Once, we let some kid who wasn't human join our gang, and boy, did we ever regret it! sorry! but I'll tech you the code, just like I promised. I can tell you only once, though, so pay close attention! are you ready?" The leader says to both Link and Malon. Then he turns around facing the wall and then the others soon follow. "The code is 25341! the entrance to our secret hideout is in the east side of town."

Link keeps saying the code over and over in his head to make sure he wont forget. "Okay thank you very much." He says as he takes Malon's hand and runs off.

They run over to the small kid blocking the alleyways and stop in front of him. He looks up at Link and Malon. "Ohhh...whats the code?..." he asks looking at them.

Link says the code to the kid. "25341?"

"Ohhh umm...that's right. If you know the code, then your a member right? OK, here you go..." He says as he moves out of the way for them to pass.

They both pass the kid and go down the dark alleyway to underground water place.

"What kind of hideout is this?" Malon mutters as she follows Link over to the water. "It smells like mold and pee..."

Link walks over to the water. "I guess we swim." He goes to jump into the water but saw that he was hopping on the water all the way to the small platform. "well thats new..."

Malon's eyes widen as she copies Link. "Oh wow that was fun!" she giggled as they both make it to the other side together. As they walk together Malon stopped.

"Link lets walk in the water over here its shallow so we can walk in it." She says to him as she walks into the shallow water.

"huh why?" Link asks as he follows her.

"Look up over there." She points.

Link follows where shes pointing and saw the skullwaltula up hiding in the ceiling.

once they walked around the corner they saw another balloon block the top half of the latter. Link makes another big bubble and pops it. Then the two climb up the latter down a dark hallway. they reach the end of the hall and find a room with old papers all over the floor and a scarecrow standing by the wall. They both walk up the stair and saw that the stair where colorful as they went up.

They both look over and saw an old man stand over to the left looking through something they never saw before. They both walked over to the old man. "Um..." Link starts to say as the old man looks down at the two scrubs.

"Well, well...what strange looking children has joined me today...are you a new friend of the bombers gang? Hmm...Your manners seem much better than those of your mischievous friend from the other day. Hrnf, hrnf, hrnf!" He coughs. "That ill-mannered troublemaker from the other day said he'd break my instruments...he said he'd steal my moon's tear...There was no stopping him. Even now! just watch him! he's probably causing trouble around the clock tower. Will you gaze into my telescope?"

Link nods his head and peeks through it and looks around the field. Then he looks up at the tower and zooms in and sees Skullkid dancing around on top of the tower acting very stupid by shaking his head all over the place like a weirdo. He then see that the Skullkid looks up at the sky. Link follows the gaze up and saw a moon with a creepy looking face on it. He never really looked up to see the moon or even the sky since he's been here. He didn't like how the moon looked and found it very odd that it had a face out of all things. He felt something very evil about that moon something very sinister... He zoomed in and something falling from its eye and hints the ground with a loud bang.

"What the hell was that!?" Malon yelled out at the loud bang outside.

Link looked back at Skullkid and saw that he was bent over and smacking his backside and shaking it and then he jumps off the tower, then he was gone. Link pulls away from the telescope.

"Well, did you find that troublemaker? And that loud noise...what was that? Perhaps another moon's tear has fallen nearby...go through that door and take a look outside. But I wonder how that troublemaker got on top of the clock tower...The only way up there is through the clock door, and that opens only on the eve of the carnival." He says as he goes back to what he was doing.

Both Link and Malon walk over to the door and go through it. "Oh wow is that a moon's tear!?" Malon gasp out and walks over and picks it up but drops it right after. "Ouch hot, hot!" She blows on her wooden hands. "Wow that is hot."

"Hey! just so you know, items like this are called gear. Gear is basically just stuff you won't normally need to mess with or think about too much..." Tatl says to Link.

"Yeah I know what gears are..." Link rolls his eyes at her as he saw that the sun as set.

"Hmm...The moon sure is huge right now...It looks like its going to come crashing down on us...But don't worry about that silly moon. Just focus on the Skullkid! We know where he is now, and there's nothing left to do here. Let's go to the clock tower." Tatl says to Link.

Both Link and Malon both nod their heads and leave and walk back to the town. they both walk all the way to the main part of town where the tower is. "So it only opens on the day of the carnival huh?" Malon mutters looking up at it as Link walks around and near the golden flower on the ground.

"Wait! wait! hang on!" A voice says to Link once he went near the flower.

Link looked up and saw a scrub flying over to him while holding two bags in his hands. He then jumps into the flower and changes hats. "This is my property. Don't try using it when I'm not around!" He says to Link while stroking his face leaf.

Link looks at the scrub oddly as the dog jumps him once again biting his arm. "Ahh you stupid dog!" Link tries to pull his arm free as Malon comes over and tries to pull the dog off him again.

"Stupid dog let him go!" Malon yells at the dog as she pulls at its back legs. "I said let GO!" She pulls really hard and falls over with the dog landing on her. Link falls over on his backside. As he hits the ground the moons tear falls from his bag and lands on the ground.

The scrub sees the moons tear on the ground. "Ah! That stone! you must hand it over to me! in exchange, i'll give you my spot here...deku flower included! yes?"

Link gets up and picks up the stone and hands it to the scrub. The scrubs gives Link the deed to the flower and then changes hats again and flies off.

"This town is odd..." Link mutters as he helps Malon up and runs to the west side of town to get away from the dog.

"Hey lets find a shop so we can do something about your arm." Malon says as they walk into the only shop open in the middle of the night. Malon goes up to the counter as Link looks at the scarecrow and walks up to it.

The scarecrow spins and starts to talk. "Yo! hey baby! I'm a stylin' scarecrow wandering in search of pleasant music time will pass in the blank of an eye if you dance with me." He says to Link as Malon walks over to them. "If you like, baby, we can forget the time and dance 'til dawn! shall we dance?" He asks them.

"Um sure..." Link answers.

"Oh, yeah! in that case, forget the time. lets dance!" He says as she starts to dance with Link and Malon dancing along with him.

The next morning Both Malon and Link where so tired from dancing and left the store together.

"My legs hurt..." Malon mutters while rubbing her eyes. "I want to sleep..."

"Yeah me too..." Link sighs as he walks with her to the east side of town. "I think i saw a inn over here."

Malon points to it. "Oh there's one." They walk over to it and go inside.

Malon sits at the bench as Link walks up to the counter and looks up and sees an middle age women standing behind the counter. "One room please..." He says to the older woman.

"Um sorry I don't really have any free rooms and I would like to talk to your mother or father first before I let you stay, but if you must really stay here there is a room upstairs the last door on the right where people who have no where to go can stay sometimes." She says to Link.

Link nods and grabs Malon's hand and walk up the stair and down the hall to the room that had some people walking around or chatting away in the room. "Well its better then nothing i guess." He says as he walks over to a bunk-bed and takes the latter to the top bunk with Malon. They where small so they could share the bed.

"I saw a bug on the floor...this room isn't very clean..." She says as she cuddles to Link. "Remember the inn we stayed in in Kakariko village...it was nice..."

Link sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah I remember it...we stayed there a lot when we where freeing the sages and stuff, and we even..." He blushed from the memory.

"Yeah I remember...I wish we where teenagers again...I wish we didn't have to go back to our time if we stayed we would of had our kids and became a mom and dad..." She held Link closer to her.

Link closed his eyes and looked at Malon in her deku form. "I know...we will become teenagers again soon and then we can try for our kid again..." He cuddles with her back holding her close to him in his wooden arms. He kissed her head and went to sleep.

Link woke up the very next day. "Woo we slept for a whole day and night!?" He said as he shook Malon to wake her up.

"Hmm what is it?" She asks rubbing her eyes.

"Its the day of the carnival!" He says as he jumps down from the bed.

"Wait what!?" She does the same thing and runs out of the inn with Link. And saw it was sunset.

"We slept a long time holy hell!" He said as he ran to the main part of the town with Malon.

Malon stops in front the tower trying to catch her breath. "Well we haven't slept for days now so our bodies shut down on us..."

Link rushes over to the flower with Malon. "Okay lets jump in and wait by the door." He dives into the flower and jumps over and flies over to the clock tower door and soon Malon follows right after him.

After a couple hours of waiting the sky turns blood red and the fireworks start going off. They both stand up and watch the fireworks go off as the door opens. Once the stairs fall they both jet up the stair to the roof of the clock tower.

Once they made it to the roof they stop and look up and see Skullkid hovering in the air throwing Link's ocarina of time up and down in his hand.

"SIS!" Tael comes out from behind Skullkid.

"Ah! Tael! We've been looking for you two. Hey, Skullkid, what if you gave that mask you're wearing back now? Hey c'mon, are you listening?" Tatl asks her old friend.

Her brother flies out in front of Skullkid. "Swamp, mountain, ocean, canyon. Hurry...The four who are there...bring them here..."

Skullkid smacks Tael so hard that sends him flying. "Don't speak out of line! stupid fairy!" He yells at the purple fairy.

"NOOO! what are you to my brother? Skullkid, do you think you're still our friend after that!?" Tatl yells.

Skullkid goes back to throwing the ocarina up and down again. "Well whatever...even if they were to come now, they wouldn't be able to handle me...Hee,hee. Just look above you...if it's something that can be stopped, then try to stop it!" He says as he yells out loud and pours energy into the moon. Once he did that the moon started coming down faster.

"Oh crap!" Malon says. "LINK DO SOMETHING!"

Link rushes over and shoots a bubble at the Skullkid since that was the only thing he could do in this body. Once he hit Skullkid he drops the ocarina of time.

Link rushes over and grabs it. Once he has it in his hand the memories of Zelda rush back to him from the day he left.

_Link was standing by Epona with Zelda standing in front of him. "You are already leaving this landof Hyrule, aren't you?" She holds the ocarina of time close to her chest. "Even though it was only a short time, I feel like I've known forever. I'll never forget the days we spent together in Hyrule...And I believe in my heart that a day will come when I shall meet you again...Until that day comes, please take this..." Zelda passes Link the ocarina of time to Link. "I am praying...I am praying that your journey be a safe one. If something happens to you, remember this song..." Zelda plays the song of time for Link to always remember. _

"Link!" Malon calls out and shakes him out of his daydream. "What the hell! do something!"

"yeah snap out of it! what are you doing lost in memories?! Get yourself together!" Tatl yells in Links face. "Getting the ocarina back isn't gonna help us!" She screams. "Somebody! anybody! goddess of time, help us please! we need more time!"

Link brings out his ocarina of time but it isn't a ocarina its bagpipes.

"Huh? That instrument...when did you...?" Tatl looks at the bagpipes same does Malon.

Link plays the song of time and before they knew it they where falling down into a white abyss seeing everything they have done up until now.

**DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY**

* * *

Yays there I got the next chapter up after for so long! i'm so sorry to all my fans of my story I been so busy i havent had the time to do any writing I'm trying to become a yaoi manga artist i been doing the storyboard to my manga and i sell drawings of mine if anyone wants to pay me to draw something for me :3 I draw really good stuff but anyways yeah i been doing that and been roleplaying with my friends so this was the first time i had in a long time to write, I'll try my best to update more often when i get more free time...so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. thank you all for staying with me it means a lot to me. well anyways until next time.


End file.
